


Soft

by silverynight



Series: Love is not a victory march [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Kidnapping, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Smitten Original Percival Graves, smitten grindelwald, some stupid wizard thinks they can take newt just like that, you can't mess with newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: A very stupid follower of Grindelwald thinks that he is going soft since getting together with his Darling & starts to convince a few others to go against him. He goes all sweet & soft when Newt is around, gets talked out of murdering someone because of Newt, he even seems to have a friendly-ish relationship w/ Graves & Theseus Scamander! To bring back their dark leader this small group decides to try to get rid of Newt only to get rekted by Grindelwald (maybe Percy & Theseus too if you want :D)





	Soft

It’s so easy to lure Newt Scamander into a trap if you have a magical creature in your power. And he has one, a very small, weak wampus that can’t even move properly because of how many times he has hit it with the cruciatus curse.

As he is told, Scamander sits on the floor, face twisted in sorrow as he sees the wampus curled up, next to his men (the four of them at least, the ones that weren’t too cowards to follow his instructions).

“Are we not supposed to take his w–wand?” A witch behind him questions and he almost punishes her for it. She looks so terrified and she’s not the only one.

He looks back at those bright eyes and the creamy skin full of freckles.

“It’s not necessary,” he assures. “He won’t do anything if he wants this thing to keep breathing. Right, doll?”

Scamander nods, but doesn’t say a word, his eyes look around for a second, before staring at the creature.

“Are really going to do this, Sir?” Another asks, nervous, although at least he doesn’t stutter.

“We need a strong leader,” he turns his back on Scamander, not even worried about him. “And Grindelwald has become soft because of him. So we need to get rid of the problem. It’s that simple.”

He looks back at Scamander, only to feel disappointed at his lack of response; here they are talking about killing him and the magizoologist keeps looking at the creature whimpering on the ground.

“Our lord is going to be furious,” whispers one and he hears as the group collectively agrees.

“He’s going to be thankful!” He correct them. “We’re going to free him!”

It’s pathetic how terrified they are, but they’ll understand once it’s done. He walks towards his prisoner and takes his chin in his hand.

“Are you a Veela? Do you enthrall men? Because that would make sense.”

He has heard so many things about this Scamander; not only his lord has fallen for his tricks, but two aurors that have turned into his personal puppets. Even Percival Graves himself.

“Would it really?” Scamander looks so innocent, so pure and yet there’s something about him, something in his eyes… “Because if I were, even if I were just part-veela I wouldn’t be here. Don’t you think?”

He’s right of course. Not that he’s going to admit it out loud though.

“Well… Let’s get this over with shall we?”

He hears the protests as he rolls his eyes; bunch of cowards he has brought with him.

“Wait, at least allow me to help the creature first,” Scamander says, looking worriedly at the wampus.

“You are trying to fool me–”

“I’m outnumbered,” the magizoologist points out. And once again, he’s right.

“Fine, make it quick.”

Scamander approaches the creature that hisses at him the first time, but the magizoologist doesn’t get angry, he waits until it allows him to get closer. And when he takes out his wand, he doesn’t make any attempt to escape.

He watches, despite of himself, a little bit fascinated and hears as his men get close to watch too.

“So… you really can tame beasts, huh?”

The outraged look he gets back is almost adorable.

“I do not ‘tame’ creatures,” Scamander says. The man swears he sees something move out of the corner of his eye, but maybe it’s just that he’s tired. “I earn their trust. It’s all about trust.”

“Sir, I can’t find my wand!” The witch gasps and it’s not the only one, when he turns around ready to kill Scamander, his own wand flies from his hand.

Scamander has risen from the ground, shielding with his body the wampus and kissing the head of a small creature on his shoulder.

“You did great, Niff.”

“Son of a–” he doesn’t get to finish for the petrificus curse shuts him up instantly.

As he’s trying to process what happened, three more wizards arrive at the scene. His men shiver as Grindelwald himself looks down at them, furious.

“I will take it from here, my love,” he whispers sweetly to Scamander. And he watches with a little bit of disgust as the magizoologist kisses the dark lord on the cheek.

Grindelwald purrs, completely gone.

He recognizes the one that pulls the magizoologist away, Theseus Scamander, his brother.

“Are you alright, little one?” Theseus kisses his brother’s hand, before asking.

“I’m fine,” he assures as Graves embraces him.

He doesn’t start to panic until his men begin to confess and Grindelwald kills them in the spot. Scamander, the younger one, doesn’t do anything to stop him.

“Please do take Newton back home,” he tells the others. “This is going to get ugly.”

He realizes how wrong he was as his leg brakes in a half.

Newt Scamander hasn’t made Grindelwald weak.

“You see, I need to prepare you,” the dark lord hisses. “Your remains are going to be the perfect warning for everyone else, so no one dares to touch my darling again.”


End file.
